thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin-Templar War
|- | Famous Engagements: *Battle in Venice *Purge of the American Assassin's |} The Assassin-Templar War, a Conflict that has been active for centuries between the Assassin's and the Templar's. The Centuries of warfare between the two groups has forced the creation of many Imperialist Nations and fall of he very same Imperialist Nations that have rose up, the more Modern Nations have begun being more alert to the conflict, but are more aware of the Assassin's than they are of the Templar's. With the Templar's moving under the radar into the Nations the Assassin's are forced to fight against Nations as well as the Templar's Secret Military. With the creation of Abstergo, the Templar's where able to get into the world of Medicine, Warfare and Politic's - Using the Nation's they have infiltrated they begin poisoning them to ensure they are doing what the Templar's require them to do. While Assassin's have been known to aid Communism, Capitalism and Democracy, the Templar's have grown and begun to adapt the Capitalist System as they once was able to adapt to the Imperalist ways. 1st Century BC Information pending............... 1st Century AD 7 AD Scipii Family Arrive to Pompeii A family, heavily involved in early Templar movements before aquiring the name of the Faction begins making their first of many apperance's within the Roman Empire, this was the first time the Templar's encounter newly recruited Assassin; Aquila, however where unaware of his Assassin involvements. The Scipii Family lose one Soldier to the New Assassin; Aquila during his attempt at raping a Germanic Slave. Assassination Attempt on Augustus Upon leaving Pompeii, it was three days into the travel that Novice Assassin; Aquila attempted to Assassinate the Roman Emperor, to get revenge for the murder of his mother in 5 BC, however his attempted failed, and he was nearly killed by the intervention of Abban Scipii, part of the order which was the Assassin's greatest enemy, however before Scipii could kill him, a group of Assassin's launched a strike, which gave Aquila, Aroha, Candem, the Daughter and Son of Aroha and Candem and a Germanic Girl; Faiga time to escape. During the engagement; Augustus used the Piece of Eden which he had located and taken in 3 BC. 14 AD Assassination of Augustus Information pending......... 17th Century Information Pending.... 18th Century Pending.............. The 1750's Assassination of Miko Little 1754 AD, Assassination of Assassin Mentor of the Irish Division of Assassin's at the hands of Templar Haytham Kenway, a former Assassin turned to the Templar cause. Haytham was also able to retrieve the Precursor Key from the deceased Assassin, and following his return to the Templar Members, he was sent to America to find teh "Storehouse" that the Precursor Key was believed to able to open. Assassination of Edward Braddock Information Pending........... The 1770's Assassinnation of William S. Johnson Ratonhnhaké:ton, now known as Connor tracked down the Templar William Johnson who at the time in 1774 was attempting to purchase the land upon which his village was on, wanting to prevent this for his own reasons, and not in the Assassin Order's ideals; Ratonhnhaké:ton assassinated William Johnson while he was speaking with the Leaders of his Village, putting an end to the Templar Attempt to purchase his village. 19th Century Pending........... 20th Century 1910's The 1940's 1945 Adolf Hitler's Assassination Information Pending...... The Eden Crisis Information Pending...... Category:Wars